The Fallen vs Quintessa
The Fallen vs Quintessa is a what-if episode of death battle. Description Transformers vs Transformers! two creators of the greatest fighting forces in the universe now clash for the first time. Intro Wiz: in the vast amount of the Transformers universe there have emerged some of the deadliest and most destructive beings in the realm of fiction. Boomstick: but i don't think any quite emphasize the meaning of fear, power and evil like these two godly warriors. Wiz: The Fallen, the first decepticon. Boomstick: and Quintessa, the goddess creator of transformers, he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. The Fallen Wiz: long ago on a distant planet, predating the human race as well as most other forms of organic and sentient life, a race of autonomous robotic organisms was created. Boomstick: but seeing as how that's really hard to pronounce and remember we all know these mean metal monsters as the Transformers, ass-kicking robot warriors putting decepticons and other evil con's like them down since 1984. Wiz: as a race of sentient machines the Transformers were one of the greatest engineering and technological race in the entire universe, with an advanced understanding of nearly all forms of technology from simple advanced building structures to bio-mechanics leagues ahead of anything like it found on earth. Boomstick: more advanced then humans is right, I've seen lots of the stuff you're working on in you're lab and it's got nothing on the stuff you see in these movies. Wiz: first of all, that was a little insulting and second, how do you keep getting into my lab? the brainwave sensors should alert me to anyone entering with nothing going on in their head. Boomstick: I found a loophole, I just walk in reading through one of the science magazines you leave all over the place, I might not understand any of it, but the info's still going through my noggin, just leaving really fast, so I gotta keep reading when I'm inside. Wiz: uhh! I knew I should have set that thing to read IQ meter's instead of brainwave activity. Boomstick: so long story short the Transformers had pretty much everything they could have ever wanted, awesome place to live, tons of cool tech and space exploration about fifty times more advanced then anything at NASA. Wiz: but despite this seeming like a technological paradise giving how this is of course a Micheal Bay film series peace and quiet was far from what the creators had in mind. Boomstick: yeah that guy likes explosions way too much, I'm pretty sure his porn stash is just an old collection of nuclear bomb testing during WW2. Wiz: after many years of enjoying the luxuries of their space age empire the Transformers home planet of Cybertron encountered a serious problem, fuel, as a race comprised of organic robots the Transformers were sustained and fueled by Energon, a raw naturally occurring fuel found scattered among the cosmos. Quintessa Interlude Death battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:God Vs Machine Category:Transformation themed Death Battles